J. Jonah Jameson
|gender = Male |affiliation = The Daily Bugle |status = Alive |movie = Spider-Man: Far From Home (mid-credits scene) |web series = The Daily Bugle |actor = J.K. Simmons}} J. Jonah Jameson is the show host of The Daily Bugle, who mainly focuses on reporting on the actions of heroes and vigilantes, including Mysterio, whom he reveres as a great hero, and Spider-Man, whom he views as a menace to society. He, along with Mysterio and William Ginter Riva, is responsible for exposing Spider-Man's true identity of Peter Parker to the entire world. Biography ''The Daily Bugle Reporting on Spider-Man an evil psychopath]] In 2024, while reporting from ''The Daily Bugle, J. Jonah Jameson had witnessed the actions of Spider-Man during his battles against the Elementals in Venice and Prague, where he had become overwhelmed and inadvertently caused some massive destruction.Spider-Man: Far From Home Giving his report of the incidents on his show, Jameson called Spider-Man a psychopath who was wielding powers that he did not deserve. Jameson had also called Mysterio, who had seemingly destroyed Hydro-Man and Molten Man, a true hero. Upon finishing his report on Spider-Man, Jameson thanked his audience for watching and recommended that they like and subscribe. In the following days, Jameson posted articles accusing Spider-Man from taking down the Manfredi Crime Family under orders of one of their rivals to worsen the Mafia Cold War on New York City, discrediting the claims of Ned Leeds and Flash Thompson in regards to their experiences on Europe and even commenting about a failed raid on Area 51, which he compared to the past controversy surrounding purchasable Chitauri weapons in the black market in the aftermath of the Battle of New York back in 2012.The Daily Bugle/Promotional Campaign 's identity]] Jameson later received edited footage from William Ginter Riva of a battle between Spider-Man and Mysterio in London. During the battle, Mysterio filmed himself claiming that he had intentions to save them from Spider-Man and the Stark Industries Combat Drones, framing Spider-Man for murdering him. Having watched the footage and believing Mysterio's claims, Jameson proceeded to expose Spider-Man's real identity as Peter Parker. Jameson aired the footage on The Daily Bugle after sharing it with Pat Kiernan from NY1, as he also hailed Mysterio as the greatest superhero of all time and calling the exposé of Parker the real blockbuster.Spider-Man: Far From Home Mid-credits Scene In the wake of this last report, Jameson and The Daily Bugle reached out to some teachers of the Midtown School of Science and Technology, Parker's school, for more background on Parker, but they declined to comment. Personality An experienced journalist, J. Jonah Jameson works for The Daily Bugle, a controversial web news media outlet of a doubtful reputation for its divided opinions headquartered in New York City. Loyal to his news outlet, Jameson is known for making reports and giving stubborn claims without caring if their sources are really accurate. He also gives his own opinions without acknowledging if they are positive nor negative, as demonstrated when he criticized the Avengers for leaving a mess of Chitauri technology behind after the Battle of New York. Coupled with that, Jameson has something of a conspiracy theorist on him, immediately speculating about if Hydro-Man's origins are related to the US government or why Area 51 failed to be raided. However, as any news show host, Jameson has a charismatic side, concluding one of his reports by thanking the audience for watching and recommending to like the video and subscribe to the outlet. Since the Blip took place, Jameson's main object of scorn is none other than the superhero Spider-Man, whom he deems a criminal menace in spite of his heroic reputation, even resorting to lying to give support to his opinions: for example, when Spider-Man helped the New York City Police Department to take down the Manfredi Crime Family, Jameson angrily accuses him for worsening the Mafia Cold War, stopping the Manfredi's under directions of their rivals and disrespecting the NYPD. When Mysterio appeared to "stop" Hydro-Man in Venice, Jameson immediately came to support him and hailed him as a hero, yet he was truly unaware that Mysterio was actually in no way a hero. Jameson's tendency of accepting sources without asking himself their provenance was reached its highest point following the Battle of London, when William Ginter Riva send him doctored footage which incriminated Spider-Man as the responsible behind the Elementals' attacks and revealed his secret identity as Peter Parker. Desperate to expose Spidey as the menace he deems and cement Mysterio as a hero at any cost, Jameson not only shares the edited footage with other news bulletins but gives a report of it without remorse to the entire world. This act of carelessness towards Spider-Man and his alter ego and uncaring in how his information will affect Parker's life and reputation, shows that J. Jonah Jameson is willing enough to commit defamation to make everyone believe that everything he says is right. Abilities *'Expert Reporter': To be added Relationships Family *Wife Allies *Quentin Beck/Mysterio † *William Ginter Riva - Contact *''NY1'' **Pat Kiernan *Flash Thompson *Andre Wilson *Jack Triconi *Roger Harrington *Isaiah Sorenson *David Jerome *Cammie Conroy *Karen Oggerton *Elijah Cortez Enemies *Peter Parker/Spider-Man Trivia *In the comics, J. Jonah Jameson is Peter Parker's boss at The Daily Bugle and Spider-Man's harshest critic. *To offer a better reflection of the changes in the state of journalism, the mannerisms of the Marvel Cinematic Universe version of J. Jonah Jameson mimic those of the American conspiracy theorist and the setup of The Daily Bugle is similar to Jones' online podcast and news network .‘Spider-Man’ Writers Break Down What Really Happened During the Marvel Blip Behind the Scenes *J. Jonah Jameson in the Marvel Cinematic Universe is the third live-action incarnation of the character, following an incarnation portrayed by & and another incarnation that was also portrayed by J.K. Simmons. *J.K. Simmons first expressed interest in reprising his role as J. Jonah Jameson in the Marvel Cinematic Universe back when Spider-Man: Homecoming was about to start filming, but Jameson wasn't included in that film.EXCLUSIVE: J.K. Simmons Reacts to 'Spider-Man' Petition Calling for His Return: 'I'll Never Close the Door on However, according to Kevin Feige and Amy Pascal, it was always part of the plan to bring him back to play Jameson.How Spider-Man: Far From Home Pulled Off That Post-Credits Cameo *J. Jonah Jameson was brought into the story of Spider-Man: Far From Home once it was decided to use the news to let Mysterio expose Spider-Man's true identity. According to Jon Watts, had J.K. Simmons refused to reprise the role, they would have scrapped Jameson's presence and replaced him with another character.'Spider-Man: Far From Home' director explains the 6 biggest twists in the movie References External Links * * es:J. Jonah Jameson ru:Джей Джона Джеймсон Category:Spider-Man: Far From Home Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Grey Hair Category:Bald Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Journalists Category:The Daily Bugle Employees